Model Material
by KonohaAngel
Summary: Sakura and Ino had always dreamed of becoming models, then one day the go to an audition and are accepted! After 2 years of modeling, how will that affect how the girls will prosper in highschool? PAIRINGS: SakuX? InoXShikaXSai KibaXHinaXNaruto TenXNeji
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm KonohaAngel and this is my first fanfic...so please don't critique me too hard...and the story is always in Sakura's POV unless I say otherwise

Disclaimer: KonohaAngel does not own Naruto

Prologue

They say to work towards your dream. But, I never had one, unlike nurse 9 year old's who had their hearts set on being a nurse, or a teacher, I didn't know what I wanted to be. Until one day, when Ino and I were looking at one of her mom's magazines...

"Ino! Ino! Look at this lady, shes so pretty!"

"Yeah Saki! She's super skinny! Hey mommy, what is she?"

"She's a model dear."

"Wow...me and Saki will be models too!"

"Yeah!"

"Dear, you're too young."

And from that moment on, Ino and I wished we could be models someday.

*5 years later*

"Hey Saki-chan...look at this."

I turned my head to look at another picture of some 17 year old model. We still dreamed of being as beautiful as the stunning girls in magazines. I was only 14, but a girl could dream.

"She's pretty as usual Ino..." I said as we sat in homeroom.

BRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Ino shut the magazine, and we both faced foward. Kakashi-sensei, our homeroom teacher, walked in as everyone yelled at him for being late.

"H-Hey guys...sorry I got lost on the road of life-" he said as he was cut off by Naruto

"LIES!"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly under his mask as he said, "Ok, well as you all know, today is career day...so go have fun and look at the booths!"

The whole class cheered, and Ino and I got up, excited to go see the booths. We headed towards the field where the booths were set up. I tried nursing, and the biologist booth for a couple hours, while Ino tried fashion design and art. After, a while, we met up again to chat about our sessions. But before we could say anything, a voice startled us.

"Hello, ladies. Would you consider coming to look at this booth?"

A teenage boy, maybe about 16 years old, motioned for us and a couple of other girls towards a booth that was surrounded by screens. Ino, the two other girls, and I followed him towards a booth that said 'Konoha Heaven Talent Agency'. Where had I heard that name before? My thoughts were inturupted as the boy had now brought us to a table of pamphlets and forms for...modeling?

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Uchiha Itachi, and I represent male models from Konoha Heaven."

Ino, the two other girls and I gasped. Modeling?

"I was sent out to look for girls who may have modeling potential, please take a pamphlet, sit down and I will explain more about our company, and bow auditions work, that is, if you are intrested." He said

We all nodded, and sat down as he explained everything for about an hour. I had later found out, that the two other girls were named Hinata and Tenten, and that auditions were only...2 days away?

TIMESKIP (to Ino's house for a sleepover)

"Oh Saki! Our dreams are finally going to become a reality!" She said excitedly

I sighed and whispered, "If our parents agree."

Her brow furrowed as she grabbed my wrist and the pamphlet, and dragged me down stairs.

"Hey mom? Can Sakura and I talk to you." She said

"Sure dear, what do you girls need?"

Handing her mom the pamphlet, she said, "Can you please take us to this audition? Please...we really want to be models!"

"Ino...dear..."

"Please mom! Please?"

"...well...I guess if Sakura's mom is okay with it-"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

I smiled happily as I called my mom, and after about an hour of convincing, she finally agreed to let Mrs. Yamanaka take me.

The next two days breezed by, from shopping for the perfect outfit for the audition, and taking headshots of ourselves. Before I knew it, I was standing in line for our tryout, chatting with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"NEXT!"

I stepped up nervously as the group of people infront of me said to state my general information.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm 5"7, I weigh 120 and my hair and eye color are natural."

The judges scribbled something down as they ran me through different tasks, like catwalks, and posing. In about 30 minutes I was done, and the judges told me I had done great, and that I had to wait for the results. A couple minutes later Ino, Hinata and Tenten finished. We all talked excitedly about our own audition. Hours after waiting, Itachi walked onto the stage.

"Hello. I am Uchiha Itachi, and I would just like to thank all of the 215 girls that came out today. Due to our need for young models, we will be accepting 8."

Everyone was dead silent. Only 8?

"And I am proud to announce the winners are..."

Please be me...

"...Nomura Airi...Yamanaka Ino..."

The first two...and then 3 more girls were chosen...3 spots left..oh no...

"Hyuga Hinata...Kunai Tenten...and..."

Please...

"Haruno Sakura."

After that day, I was an official model for Konoha Heaven. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I transferred to a modeling school, and then our careers took off.

Yay! Prologue is done! Was it too short...? Hmmm...well please review...bye!

~KonohaAngel


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! KonohaAngel here, I only got one person reading this, but I'd hate to disappoint them...so on with the story!

Crazycherry459- I'm glad you like it...Ill try to post every couple days or sooner!

Disclaimer: KonohaAngel does not own Naruto

Chapter 1: Highschool?

2 YEARS LATER

*Flash* *Flash*

"Excellent girls! That's a wrap!"

I smiled and asked the photographer, "What magazine is this going to be in?"

"Seventeen, and on the cover for sure!" He said with a smile

"Yaaaay!" Ino yelled happily

It was truly amazing how far we had gotten. After our debut as models for a new clothing line, our careers really grew. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I, got jobs for runways, and commercials. Because it's not everyday that Konoha Heaven gets new models, so needless to say, we were popular.

"Girls! I have a surprise!"

I turned my head to see our manager, Uchiha Shisui, holding 4 gift bags in his hands. Ino squealed and ran to grabs hers, as Hinata politely asked for hers. Tenten and I just waited as Shisui handed us our bags.

"Now open them..."

At the same time, we all opened the bags to find 2 things, a school uniform, and a piece of paper.

"What...is this for?" I said in confusion

Shisui smiled as he said, "Next week, you will be attending Konoha High!"

"A-A public s-school?"

"What?"

" .God.

"Okay."

"Yep," he smiled more, "And, you should thank me, considering the agency wanted you guys to go tomorrow, but instead you get the weekend to buy school supplies!"

We all sighed as new thoughts of highschool appeared in our heads. Highschool...with cute guys..raging fangirls and fanboys...and teachers...

TIMESKIP TO SUNDAY

"H-Hey Sakura-chan, d-did you s-see the cover of seve-enteen?"

"No I didnt...- ooh its us!" I squealed

She nodded shyly as she said "I-I came over her to ask if you w-wanted to sleepover at m-my house, Father c-can take us to school."

"Of course Hina-chan! Just let me grab some stuff."

I rushed upstairs and threw some clothes in a bag and dashed downstairs towards Hinata."

"Let's go Hinaa!"

"S-Sakura-chan!"

AT THE HYUGA ESTATE

*Ding Dong*

"I-Ino-chan...? Tenten? S-Sakura-chan and I are here."

Ino opened the door.

"Where were you guys? Its nearly gossip time!" She said huffing

"Ehh heehee...sorry Ino..."

"Whatever! Were gonna pull off an all nighter~"

3 HOURS LATER (11:00)

*Snoring*

"Hnnnnn...no...that's my Teddy...bear...zzzzzzz"

"Shhuut up..Ino...zzz."

THE NEXT MORNING

*Beep Beep Bee-Slam*

"...uhnnnn..Saki...Hina...Tennie...wake up...it's our...FIRST DAY? Ack!"

I shot up and looked at the clock. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, it was only seven, and school started at eight. Sleepily, we all got up to go get ready. I jumped into the shower, turned on the water, and soaked my hair in warm water for a solid 3 minutes. Then, I squeezed out a handful of my strawberry scented shampoo, and massaged it into my hair. After I conditioned my hair, and then stepped out of the shower, into a steamy bathroom. I towel dried my long pink hair and got dressed into the uniform. It consisted of a collared shirt with a leaf symbol on the breasted pocket, a short navy blue skirt, a blazer (for colder weather), and knee high socks.

I looked at myself in the mirror, it was now 7:30, and my silky hair was dry. Ino knocked at my door telling me we had to go. Grabbing my stuff, I rushed out into Hinata-chan's silver porsche.

"Who's ready for highschool?" I said

"Me! Were gonna rule this school!"

"A-Ah I'm n-not so sure.."

"As long as there are sports teams!"

We all laughed except for Hinata, who was focused on driving. It was a fun ride to school, as Ino and I sang '1000 miles' as loud as we could. We all stepped out of the car and walked towards the gates. Silence. We walked by boys who stared, and girls who glared with jealousy, or reconized who we were. I stepped into the office with the girls following me as we came face to face with 4 guys. Onyx overwhelmed my gaze as we locked eyes for a moment, and then he was gone.

-–-

Chapter 1 is done! Yeaaaahhh! I'm so happy! And I need 4 OCs...two girls and two guys...can I get some profiles? Please? Thanks(: and review!

~KonohaAngel


End file.
